Electrically powered ceiling fans typically have a motor mounted within a stationary housing that is suspended from a ceiling. In operation, the motor rotates an annular array of individual extensions in the form of blade irons. Each blade iron is associated with a blade mounted thereto.
Ceiling fans are usually sold at retail with their blades packed separately from the fan housing or blade irons for campactness. The housing is normally mounted in suspension from the ceiling through a downrod and then the blades are mounted to the blade irons. To do this, the blades have been mounted to the blade irons with screws or bolts. This has been cumbersome and tedious as the installer has had to be elevated on a ladder or platform and work above his head. This work has entailed aligning the mounting holes of the blade and blade iron and torquing the screws all while having to hold the blade above his head and often under poor lighting conditions. For blade replacement, the same task has been involved.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a ceiling fan capable of having its blades mounted and dismounted in a more efficient and easier manner. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.